


The App

by eternal_moonie



Category: Melissa Benoist - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_moonie/pseuds/eternal_moonie
Summary: A guy finds an app of his favorite actress on his cellphone and of course immediately downloads it, did he download more than he bargained for or is it just an app with updates about his favorite actress?





	1. Chapter 1/??

Title: The App  
Summary: A guy finds an app of his favorite actress on his cellphone and of course immediately downloads it, did he download more than he bargained for or is it just an app with updates about his favorite actress?  
Note: I wouldn't say the Glow In The Dark fic series was a super-success but since that I have been thinking of doing another one.  
Rating: NC17  
Inspiration: These photos? Have no idea how one without the other would give a vibe of this story?

(For the pics: https://sv-janara.livejournal.com/80548.html )

 

Chapter One: Discovery

 

Jan came home from another daily round of fitness.

Always on those machines made him feel good, a lot better in his skin.

Yet he was still alone.

Tried to go on dates and stuff, but for some reason he didn't have much luck.

He wasn't bi-curious, he was all male and wanted to find a girlfriend.

Maybe it was something he said or the way he smelled, like over-cologned or over-usage of deodorant that made women go exit stage right out of the door.

Could it have been his body language or maybe girls now liked a slightly fatter guy than overly muscled guys?

He had already showered so there was no use in showering again right now.

Instead he got some ingredients out of the fridge and cupboards to make a perfect protein shake.

He fired up his laptop and went straight on to YouTube.

Always at this time of month he felt extra-bummed that he was living somewhere else that wasn't America, and not just make that decision to finally go and attend Comic-Con.

He didn't give a care in the world for comics, but TV Shows were his guilty pleasure.

Especially Supergirl.

He loved that show.

Especially Melissa Benoist.

He had watched her since Glee.

Jan could hold a tune, but if he had that extra-special Voice or that X-Factor, he wasn't so sure.

He had never gone after that dream.

So he admired Melissa a lot more for not just being an actress but a great singer too.

His fingers flew over the keyboard typing Supergirl San Diego Comic-Con 2018 Panel and then he went to create his own protein shake by mixing the ingredients together with help of the mixer.

When that was done he poured it in a large glass and took it with him to the table where the laptop was.

The screen hadn't faded to black like it would always happen if he took too long, when that would happen always a click or a touch with his finger on the touchpad would bring the laptop back to life again.

Of course the desktop picture was a picture of Melissa Benoist.

He selected the correct video because a lot of them were from previous years when he had specifically asked for the current year's video of that panel.

Hmmm... same presenter from last year again, it seemed.

He couldn't help but be excited when the presenter announced the panel members, so he cheered and applauded with the fans that were there, especially as hard with them when Melissa Benoist got on stage and went to her seat.

"Look at her, so beautiful, great choice in clothing." he said as he brought the glass of protein shake to his lips and drank.

He didn't need headphones, never had the volume to the max just between low and hard.

Jan watched the panel in full, until there was an advertisement that cut it off for a little bit, just right before questions for the cast and executive producer was opened up the fans.

He hated advertisements.

But this one seemed interesting.

"Hello, Melissa Benoist here, I have great news to tell you: I just released my own app! That's right, you can still follow me on Twitter, Facebook, Instagram, Snapchat, but now you can also follow me on my own App, which of course is called Melissa Benoist! Right here on the AppStore and Google Play! Will you be a dear fan and download? It would really make me happy!" She blew a kiss. "I'll see you soon."

The first thing that spilled from Jan's lips was this.

"Yeah, right. US only again, right?"

He sighed.

"Why do the US always get the good stuff first? And then maybe in a few months (hopefully weeks) the rest of the world will finally get it."

The fan questions that were asked were totally forgotten by Jan, so he moved his mouse to the exact time the advertisement started and clicked.

Again the advertisement played.

Jan didn't know if that was weird or not.

This time he didn't focus on that at all.

Now he did listen to the fan questions.

He had to laugh at one who asked if Mon-El would return.

He was a Karamel Shipper, but never dabbled in fanfiction in this genre, not even a Melissa/Chris yet he did like the two together outside of the TV Show.

A damn lucky dawg if I say so myself, Jan thought as he wondered what he would do if Melissa was his girlfriend...

He took another swig of his protein shake as he grinned at that.

Would he cut down on fitness if she wanted him to?

"Thanks so much for attending this panel every one of you but we've sadly reached the end of this Supergirl Panel. Thank you all for coming!" the presenter announced and the video ended.

Jan grabbed his iPhone X and immediately went to the AppStore.

He browsed the Newly Released Apps and didn't find her.

"Hmmm..." Jan said as he tapped the search icon and typed in her name...

To Be Continued...


	2. The App Chapter 2/??

Title: The App  
Rating: NC17  
Summary: A guy finds an app of his favorite actress on his cellphone and of course immediately downloads it; did he download more than he bargained for or is it just an app with updates about his favorite actress?

 

One app found.

Probably his most favorite sentence right now.

He jumped for joy in the air as he tapped on the app and it began downloading.

"YES!" Jan exclaimed and pumped a fist in the air as if to celebrate this triumph.

He didn't even read through the information that is always there when he would download an app.

Then he also found out that his battery was running low, so he went to his bathroom where his charger was and plugged it right in.

For some weird reason the following sentence slipped from his lips.

"Rest now and charge, Melissa. I'll see you tomorrow."

Jan had never given his cellphone a name before, not even his previous cellphones.

He left his room and went back to the living room where he drank the rest of his protein shake.

After that, he took his shirt off followed by his pants and began to do some exercises.

From pushups to situps, jumping lunges to spider lunges and side lunges, followed by plank exercises, squats and glute bridges.

Sweat coated his body and remaining pieces of clothing.

He had a vast array of fitness outfits, so not wearing this one tomorrow wasn't much of a big deal to him.

Jan took off those articles of clothing and walked naked to the washing area where the dirty clothes hamper was in along with his washing machine.

He chucked them in like he was a pro basketball player and left it there, washing day was another day in the week.

"Hmm, guess I'll do start another shower before turning in for the night." he said to himself as he went into the direction of his bathroom.

Meanwhile, as he crossed his bedroom door...

The download had completed and he was asked to run it now or cancel the run so he could run the app later.

The button for "Run" was tapped by an unseen force and more updates were downloaded and being ran.

The cellphone unlock screen start up screen picture that had been Melissa in iconic Supergirl outfit... well, the first one Winn had made on the show, the one with the midriff exposed along with her bellybutton, changed into a Melissa that was smiling, or was that grinning rather... mischievously? Evilly?

"Download Complete..." sounded the voice of Melissa Benoist in a soft whisper.

Then the screen went black, something that would always happen when anyone didn't use their phone for a long period of time.

Jan stood underneath the strong hot spray of the shower, his hands thick with shampoo for his hair he was just applying, of course his cock rockhard, the water cascading down his muscular phyisque.

It had always been a recurring moment when he stood underneath any shower: the thought of having a girl there with him, first them being sweet with each other, running shampoo through the other's hair, softly kissing, lips touching, then it always becoming more and more, his lips enclosing around a hardening areola of a nipple, his wandering hand securing a spot in her valley down south, a moan from her lips reaching his... the touch of two bodies really connecting, becoming one...

Strangely this time Jan didn't even feel the need to grab hold of that rockhard cock of his.

Or even jack off until he would explode against the shower window.

Having had enough of the shower, he turned off the water supply and got out of that shower only to grab for a towel while still feeling that rockhard cock throbbing, bouncing up and down with every move.

Jan sighed as he dried himself off.

He'd never ever thought of going to a Red Light District Center, but with the rate of failed dates, the thought was becoming a rather enticing one.

Jan returned the towel to the spot he had grabbed it from and went to his bedroom.

There he selected some new clothes and some underwear to wear for tomorrow.

He had outgrown having posters of his favorite people in his room, so not one adorned his bedroom walls.

Without checking his iPhone X with the new completely renewed stuff, he hopped under the covers and closed his eyes.

Again something spilled from his lips.

"Night, Melissa. See you tomorrow."

The light on his cellphone blinked on.

The new unlock screen photo appeared.

"Goodnight Jan. See you tomorrow." sounded softly, but was too inaudible for Jan to hear...

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
